Dear you
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Tapi aku merindukanmu. Post-Canon 6th Dream Show. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. DLDR


"Kau yakin tak akan tinggal?"

Jeno bertanya padaku ketika pesawat kami hendak mendarat. Ini pertama kalinya kami melakukan konser di luar Korea lagi setelah kelulusan Mark- _hyung_ dan besok aku harus kembali menjalani aktivitas sebagai anggota NCT 127, sehingga aku tak bisa ikut kembali ke dorm Dreamies seperti biasanya.

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengacaukan jadwal para _hyungie_ besok kalau aku terlambat."

Tolakku, meski Jeno tetaplah Jeno, dia bahkan membawa alasan fakta bahwa manager- _hyung_ pun sudah mengijinkanku untuk kembali besok dini hari dan mengantarku sehingga itu bukan masalah. Sayangnya, di sini aku yang merasa tak enak pada semua orang yang mungkin akan direpotkan olehku.

"Tapi sekarang kau sen – "

"Aku tahu." Potongku tepat saat pesawat kami sudah mempersilahkan penumpangnya untuk turun, jadi aku berdiri, menunggu antrean untuk keluar, dan seolah menghindari apapun itu yang akan ia katakan.

"Baiklah terserahmu." Putusnya.

Mataku menerawang ke depan. Jaemin dan Chenle sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depanku, begitu pula Renjun dan Jisung. Sedangkan Jeno kini berada di belakangku karena ia duduk di sampingku dengan posisi di samping jendela.

Aku menenteng tas dan jaketku. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang masih saja sempat menggoda Jisung meskipun posisi tak membiarkan mereka leluasa bercanda. Meski sedikit banyak pikiranku menerawang dan mengulang berbagai hal di masa lampau. Lalu mengingat benar ucapan Jeno bahwa kini aku akan pulang sendiri. Mengatasi _jet lag_ -ku sendirian. Tak ada lagi pundak lebar untukku bersandar. Tak ada lagi sosok yang mencoba membuatku tetap terjaga barang sebentar.

– _dan saat staff tengah menunggu barang di bagasi untuk diambil, aku meminta ijin untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar, sebelum air mata bodohku turun di depan yang lain._

Beruntungnya, kamar mandi itu tengah sepi. Aku berdiri bertumpu di depan wastafel dan menatap wajah berantakanku di cermin. Aku melepas topi dan maskerku. Mencuci wajahku dan mengusapnya kasar.

Ini emang sudah beberapa bulan sejak kelulusan Mark- _hyung_ dan harusnya aku sudah bisa membiasakan diri tanpa bocah itu saat selesai kegiatan dengan Dreamies. Tapi kali ini berbeda, _entahlah_ , mungkin karena moodku yang sedang begitu berantakan atau karena ini perjalanan ke luar negeri pertama kami hanya berenam, _yang bahkan besok aku harus melanjutkan ke aktivitas unit lainnya besok._

Aku tertawa. Mengejek diriku yang seperti bayi yang merengek sekarang.

 _atau mungkin, aku memang tengah merindukannya._

lalu basuhan terakhir, aku memutuskan untuk kembali.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, manager- _hyung_ sudah menatapku, mengindikasikan bahwa aku sudah ditunggu meski tak lama, karena aku masih melihat beberapa staff yang membawa koper di depanku. Dia tak berbicara apapun. Hanya berjalan di sampingku dalam diam. Lalu saat kami sampai di parkiran dimana dua mobil utama sudah menunggu untuk membawa kami pulang, aku melihat bocah-bocah Dreamies berkumpul seolah mengelilingi seseorang.

Kemudian Chenle berbalik,

"Itu Haechan _ie-hyung_!"

Teriaknya menunjukku, diikuti yang lain satu persatu menghadapkan diri padaku.

Aku melihatnya,

Tangan yang tadi masih bersarang pada pundak Jisung turun. Dia tersenyum. Seolah menyatakan sambutan selamat datang.

Aku memutuskan berjalan ke arah mereka meski aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang ini.

"Mark- _hyung_ menjemputmu." Na Jaemin tersenyum lebar padaku. Menenangkan. Layaknya ini semua dalam rencana mereka.

Yang disebut hanya tertawa, lalu maju dan merangkulku di leher seperti biasanya.

"Ya, aku akan membawa bayi besar ini pulang. Hati-hatilah kalian di jalan."

"Siap! Aku akan mengabari _Hyung_ di grup ketika sampai." Chenle menjawabnya dengan semangat.

Mark- _hyung_ melambaikan tangan pada yang lain, dilanjutkan dengan menyeretku yang kini hanya pasrah mengikuti langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang berbeda dari lima bocah itu.

Kami duduk bersampingan, hanya berdua di kursi belakang, dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai aku menumpukan beban kepalaku pada pundaknya.

"Terimakasih. _Hyung_ sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tapi aku tahu bahwa kini sosok di sampingku tengah menoleh ke arahku.

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang berkata demikian padamu, hmm?"

"Aku tak sesibuk itu sampai tak mendapat kabar dari Taeil _-hyung_ kalau kalian baru saja selesai rekaman untuk _single_ baru NCT U."

Dia tertawa. Bahunya berguncang, tapi aku menyukainya. Seolah ada getaran yang tak terucap, tetapi dapat tersampaikan.

"Hmm.." Aku bergumam. Mengaitkan lenganku pada lengannya. " _Hyung_ pasti lelah. Harusnya kau tak perlu menemui kami."

"Ini pertama kalinya kalian pergi berenam sendiri, jadi aku ingin sedikit menyambut kerja keras kalian." Dia mengusak rambutku. Lalu meletakkan kepala besarnya itu di atas kepalaku.

"dan lagi, aku memang ingin menjemputmu sekali-kali." Mark- _hyung_ tertawa kecil yang aku pasti yakin sebab dia melihat telingaku yang memerah karenanya. "Lagipula, aku juga merindukanmu." Lanjutnya yang semakin membuat telingaku membara.

"Pembual."

"Hey, ayolah. Ini hampir satu bulan kita sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing dan hanya bertemu di tempat latihan. Kau juga lebih sering tidur di dorm lain." sangkalnya.

Aku lalu mengangkat kepalaku. Menatapnya dalam kegelapan mobil yang masih berjalan membelah kota. Menatapnya yang sekarang juga membalas perlakuanku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di tempatmu malam ini dan kita akan marathon film lagi sampai besok."

Dia tertawa. Mengusak rambutku dan hampir mempertemukan hidung mengkerutnya dengan milikku.

"Doyoung- _hyung_ akan menendang pantatmu nanti." Tangannya meraih kepalaku dan memaksaku kembali bersandar padanya.

"Aku akan menendang pantatnya terlebih dahulu." Mark- _hyung_ tertawa semakin keras sehingga manager- _hyung_ menyuruh kami untuk diam bahkan dari kursi paling depan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur daripada membuatku lelah tertawa."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan bergumam. Menyelipkan lenganku pada pinggang Mark- _hyung_ dan memejamkan mataku yang dibalas dengan beban di atas kepalaku dan tangannya yang melingkar di bahuku.

Kami terdiam sebentar sebelum dia kembali membuka suaranya,

"Sebenarnya tadi Jeno yang mengabariku kau memaksa untuk pulang."

"Hmm.."

"tapi aku juga merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Hyung_. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku kembali merasa lelah."

Dia tertawa kecil, _khasnya._ Mengendus puncak kepalaku dengan hidungnya.

"Mimpi indah, Donghyuck _-ah_."

END

 _a/n: hallo ku balik lagi karena ku bener-bener maso liat MarkHyuck dan bayi-bayi saya lainnya pada nangis gitu._

 _Btw semoga suka dan ini bisa (nambahin kemasoannya(?) atau) meredakan sedih bakal ga ketemu 7D lagi._

 _Babai~_

 _Simon berkata ayo sambut 6D dengan baik dan kibarkan bendera MakHyuck~_

 _p.s. ini ku ga bisa edit soalnya ffn diblock, jadi bener-bener apa adanya keluar dari word. Sankyuu~_


End file.
